Dark Trilogy: The Necklaces
by Violetpiano
Summary: Vie and her friend Ak buy necklaces at a fancy shop. But why, in the end, do they call those necklaces 'extraodrinary ? Read to find out :-D Part one of the Dark Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Necklace**

Chapter 1- introductory

I'm a penguin and I am happy! And that's 'cause I just sent Club Penguin's biggest, baddest enemy to prison !Guess who it is . It's Herbert of course! And it was all because of my new necklace! Catch my name now, it's Violetpiano [of course my friend Aksha7 helped]

Before I start let me tell you the main characters :

Violetpiano

Nickname- Vie

Gender- female

Number of puffles- 1 blue puffle- inky

1 white puffle- snowball

Profession- fashion designer and secret agent

What she wears- shoulder length black hair, police aviators, orange and white striped hoodie, gravity necklace, purple pants, black shoes and orange colour.

Aksha7

Nickname- ak

Gender- female

Number of puffles – 1 red puffle- cookie

1 blue puffle-glue

Profession- fashion designer and secret agent

What she wears- purple and yellow hoodie with green pants, purple shoes, star necklace and blond bun with lime green colour.


	2. As usual

**The Necklaces**

Chapter- 2 as usual.

Vie turned of her alarm clock with her flipper and looked out of her window. 'Looks like its going to snow today. Better leave a few mini- winter items for them.' She said as she crawled of of bed and folded her bed covers. Then she brushed her teeth and opened the deep blue curtains. Changing into her usual clothes, she went to the kitchen ,prepared some tea and cooked up a packet of insta-curry. Then put an apple and a few carrots into a lunch box and the curry and some bread into another. Then she poured some tea into a thermos and filled another with water and put them into her backpack. Then she fed her puffles and had some breakfast. Then, popping on a black winter coat and a purple scarf, she picked up her backpack, waved good bye to her puffles and joined her friend Ak on their eco-bikes. Little did they know buying to necklaces from a fancy shop that day would be the key to the EPF ….


	3. Bollywood party

**Chapter 3 Bollywood party**

Vie was was walking around in a room. It was full of mannequins and models, tape measures and rulers, strips and rolls of fabric, swatches and cans full of paints and colours and large folders full of important papers. 'What to make' thought Vie, deep in thought. Just then Ak burst in, carrying a large shopping bag. 'VIE, VIE!' 'GUESS WHAT WE'RE HAVIN' A BOLLYWOOD PARTY!' She tackled her friend to the ground, spilling a folder full of papers and notes.

'Ak, I think it's better to have a nice cheese pizza first.'' Said Vie, pushing her friend of her. As soon as they waddled to the parlour and found a nice, cozy seat and placed their order of a cheese pizza, 2 salads and a couple of sodas, they started their conversation.

' So… what's the scoop?' asked Vie

' Bollywood party….. like the Hollywood party in February'

Vie almost choked on her soda.

' You sure?'

'Ya, and there are gonna be Hindi classes in the school so everyone can learn it. Plus, there is going to be booklet program where penguins can help out hand booklets so everyone, whether or not they attend the lectures can learn it!'

'How do you know?'

'Well how do you know?'

'Well, as soon as I got the fabrics, I felt like having a cup of coffee. So I went to the coffee shop and had some. Then I remembered I wanted to borrow a book. So I went to the bookroom. There, Aunt Arctic told me that there was gonna be a bollywood party and she'd appreciate it if we made some sarees for casual and party wear. Plus it's on the front page of the newspaper' she said, waving a paper in her face. 'you know' said Ak, 'I think it'd be better if you replaced your aviators with some glasses' 'glasses?!' 'not a chance' Vie said playfully punching Ak in the shoulder. Ak smiled and punched her back saying,'how much ever we fight, we'll always be best friends.'


	4. The text

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm having a terminal exam now and it represents 40% of my grades! Oh yeah, this might have a bit of Monster High.**

The sound of machines and penguins yelling were the only sounds anyone was able to hear in the Clothing Department. At last, around 6 in the evening it stopped at once. Machines screeching, and penguins yelling. Finally, the thing that they had worked on for days together without relaxation, the clothing for the Bollywood Party was finished. Two penguins walked out. Yes, they were none other than Vie and Ak.'' Lets pick up an edition or two of the evening paper and a couple of coffees like normal penguins and go home.'' said Ak. ''Sure'' replied Vie as they had a short walk from the clothes shop to the Coffee Place. They first went to the News Room where The Club Penguin Times was published. They had a quick chat with Spectra Vondergeist, the author of The Ghostly Gossip column in the paper and picked up an evening edition each and went down to the Coffee Place.'' Two Cocoa Marashchinos. We'll have them in a table outside. '' ordered Ak. ''I asked you to order a Hot Fudge for me!'' hissed Vie.''Oh c'mon Vie! You'll like it!'' said Ak. ''Whatever'' sighed Vie. She didn't have the zest to fight her friend. She seated herself in front of the table and slowly sipped the coffee. Sure enough, it was tastier than she had preconcived. ( For those who are not familiar with the word _preconcieved_, it means to form an opinion about someone or something without fully knowing the details which may or may not be correct. For example, Vie was wrong about the coffee which she preconcieved that it was not tasty.)

After they finished their coffees and returned them to the Coffee Place, they had a small chat .

Ak- Vie, I wanted to ask you a few questions.

Vie- Sure, go ahead.

Ak- Who do dislike most in CP?

Vie- G and JPG.

Ak- Oh.

Vie- Want to sleepover at my igloo tomorrow night?

Ak- Sure!

Vie- Then its settled.

With that the two freinds drove back home .

As Vie opened the door to her igloo, she found her two mischevious puffles trying to get a box of puffle-o's . She smiled and picked up the box effortlessly and poured it into their feeding bowls. The two puffles emptied the bowls. She took a slice of pie and ate it. Then she turned on the news channel for a while and turned it off. As she was setting the alarm, she got a text from Ak. _BK planning something for us -_

**So, what did Bk plan for them? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Name : party and vacay**

**Date: sometime in October.**


	5. Party and Vacay

PARTY AND VACAY

''_**-BK planned us a vacay after the party vie! Bfr the sleepover lets go on a walk with our puffles to her place. Mind if I bring Icetail, Wazz, 2luv2 and BK along with me for the sleepover?''**_

**Vie smiled and replied back, ''**_**Sure, bring em over. Lets use our employee discount to get some stuff for the party along with them. Girls shopping day tomorrow along with sleep over. No bikes and cars . come with puffles.''**_

**Vie smiled and remembered her friends from school and college. Though they took different branches in life , they were friends all along. Ak and her were supervisors and designers in the clothing department, Ice was the principal of the school, Luv was the head of a supermarket and BK was the head of a travel agency. Then she sent the text about shopping day and the sleepover to the rest of her friends.**


	6. Shopping Day Part 1

SHOPPING DAY part 1

**Vie got up to the sound of her alarm clock. ''Today's the day she thought.'' It was around 7 o'clock. Their meeting spot was infront of the coffee shop. Vie, usually a fierce tomboy, decided to add a touch of something girly. She put on a fuchsia t-shirt with black tiger stripes, shiny black jeans and a pair of fuchsia platform heels. Then she put on some winged eyeliner and flaming red lipstick.**

**She spread some jam on a few slices of toast and poured her pets some puffle-o's in their feeding bowls. After they had their breakfast, she picked up the paper and read for a while. After a quick glance with her watch she leashed her puffles and put on a fuchsia coat with with a matching winter hat. Sched the she reached the spot and met her friends back there. ''Where should we go first?'' asked Luv . '' The clothing shop of course and after that the mall!'' answered BK. **

**Here onwards I'm going to ask you questions at the end of each chapter. So first question: which song is this part of lyrics from?**

_**Can I get what, what?**_

_**Can I get a who, where?**_


	7. Shopping Day Part 2

Shopping day part-2

**The winner of the question is the author of famous advice, none other than bk. And the answer was **_**The Party Starts Now. **_**Now back to the story.**

Vie stared into the infinite hall of sarees, in thought of which would suit her. Her friends had simply not allowed her to choose black. ''For once, try not to wear black in your life, Vie'' were the words of Luv. Her friends had already chosen theirs. Luv was wearing a golden saree with yellow embroidery along the edges. Wazz had chosen a saree with a gentle shade of beige and golden sparkles. Bk was wearing a deep green one which showed of hints of lighter greens. Ice was wearing a majestic ice blue saree. Ak was wearing a fuchsia saree with matching embellishments along the edges. Vie was still in her normal clothes. ''There's gotta be something that suits you'' said Wazz, the girliest girl in the group.

Immediately, she grabbed every last garment in the showroom. Then she shoved Vie in to the dressing room and gave her sarees, one by one. Then it turned into a routine : Vie would change into a saree and come out, posing like a model. Then her friends would shake their heads or pretend to puke meaning that it was dissatisfactory. Then Wazz would hand her another saree. At last they found one that suited her, was not black and she liked. It was a deep indigo one with silver sparkles. They went to the cashier to pay for it. ''OMG! TEN THOUSAND COINS!'' Ice shrieked in disbelief. ''employee discount. I'm the clothes supervisor.'' Said Vie. '' I recognize you ma'am. The price will be reduced to 2500.'' Said the cashier. He gave them the sarees after they paid. Then they used the under ground delivery system to transport it to Vie's igloo.

**-** **so the next question: which song is this part of lyrics from?**

_**They print my message **_

_**In the Saturday sun**_

**I know these chapters are small but there's going to be at least 21 chapters and this is so far my longest fanfiction because most of my stories are Zatch Bell one-shots.**


	8. Shopping Day Part 3

Shopping Day Part 3

**The winner for chapter question is bellykid. Again. And the answer is Black And White by Michael Jackson.**

After saree shopping, the six friends headed to the makeover shop. This time Wazz and Luv paid for it. For Wazz and Luv, it was pure heaven. But for the others it was pure hell. Wazz made them try every last sample in the shop. Especially for Vie. Her lips , eyelids and cheeks were covered with mismatched make up and looked like Clawdeen in the full moon. Next was shoe shopping. This time Ice and Bk paid for it. Everyone liked what they got, especially Vie. She was wearing a pair of indigo sneaker heels with a large musical note in place of the heel. '' How does it feel ,Vie?'' asked her friends. ''Pure hell. '' she answered.'' No way I'm wearing this.'' ''Try this'' said Wazz. She was holding a a pair of platforms with slight heels, in indigo with silver sparkles. Vie tried them on . ''perfect. I'll definitely wear these.'' Said Vie. After that they went to the CD store and bought a few albums for practicing dance steps. After that they went to TGI Friday's and had a good dinner of chicken alfredo, chicken spaghetti , spring rolls, brushchetta and others. Then they went to Swensen's for dessert. After having chocolate earthquakes, Wazz made an announcement '' since me and Luv are the best for parties, we'll be in charge of what you do 'till then. Enjoy your last cup of ice-cream for the rest of the month.'' Vie and Bk looked at each other as if to say,_ oh god, we'll be lucky if we make it out alive from these two's spa drills._ ''on one condition.'' Said Vie. '' I'll be in charge for Halloween.'' Everyone else breathed a sigh of relief. When Vie was in charge of Halloween no chance that anyone would be in any wimpy costumes. ''We're giving you five hours to do whatever you want within the mall premises'' said Luv. Everyone else immediately licked the last bits of fudge from their bowls and got some nachos and dove into the theatre to watch EvilDead 5. After that they went to the fast food store and feasted on junk food. Then they ran into the karaoke club in the mall and started to sing songs in full blast.

_When I waddle in _

_Turn the music loud for an_

_Epic win_

_DJ K-Dance in the house_

_You ready to move?_

_You can boogie it down_

'_Cuz I'm spinnin' the _

_Tunes._

Only music and lyrics be heard in the room. Five hours were up. Wazz and Luv came to pick them up.

**Next chapter- Spas Suck!**

**Where I'll be once I finish the chapter- Ski Hill, Klondike.**

**Question- what are my favourite games in CP?**


	9. Spas Suck!

Spas Suck!

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I had terminal examinations. And due to samaikya Andhra strike, it was made two exams a day! As for last chapter's question, Bellykid5 and Cuddles140 are partially correct. The correct answer is **_**System defender, ice fishing, sled racing, cart surfer and aqua grabber. **_**now back to the the story! **

**- 0 - - 0 - - 0 - -**

Vie tensely looked at at a sheet printed by Wazz as it were a terminal exam question paper. The heading was '' Spa rules '' and was filled with trash that she detested. She mentally screamed, _Five hours a day in the spa ?! those two are watching Saw when I'm through with them! _ She , Ak and Bk exchanged of fear and anxiety. Quickly, they crammed Wazz and Luv into the attic. Then they went down and ordered some pizza and watched '' waddle on#'' series and '' life in the dream house'' series. After they watched '' Inazuma eleven'' , ''zatch bell'' and ''dinosaur king'' anime. Then they watched ''night of the living sled'' , '' the case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'', '' Frankenstein'', '' the mummy'' and some other horror classics. After that they told each other spooky stories. It was clear that Vie didn' want anything to do with spas as she wrapped up a bone from hot wings in the spa rules sheet and kicked it in the dust bin watching episode 142 of zatch bell as Ted was punching the life out of Zaruchimu and Zaruchimu dumbly casted an '' orushidu sharon'' spell at Riya and Alishie. Their munching and gory movie viewing was disturbed by the slamming of the attic door. Bk sighed and threw them a bottle of mascara and they turned silent again.

0 – 0 - 0 - 0 – 0

**You'll understand this part only if you watch Zatch Bell**

**Zaruchimu + Brago+ Riou + Zeno+ Tia = Vie and Bk.**

**Tia+ Riya+ Yopopo = Ak , Ice**

**Kanchome+ Penny = Wazz and Luv**

**Question- Who solved Fermat's Last Theorem? **


	10. Date Dilemma

**Date dilemma**

**This time Cuddles140 and Bellykid5 were right and the correct answer was Andrew Wiles. And for those who think I'm a carnivore I prefer vegetarian and occasionally eat chicken tender. **

**# %^&*()_+!**

The living room was quiet . All the penguins were just sleeping on the couch, chairs or cushions[ccc]. Then Ice woke up. After about two minutes the doorbell rang. The post-guin was holding a package of something. ''Delivery for Miss V'' he said. Ice took out her credit card and paid for it. She pushed the box into the igloo and woke Vie and said, '' you owe me five hundred.'' Vie groaned and paid her. Then she got up and returned with a soccer ball and woke everyone up[with the ball] and said ''morning, lazy- guins.'' Then she ripped open the package to find a fuzzy green chair, a purple tea set, a purple gravity necklace and a yellow star necklace. She gave the star necklace to Ak and read the bill out.'' Spent money: 500 coins. Discounted money:50 coins. Total money spent:550 coins. Price to pay: 500 coins.'' Then Wazz came in with the paper and screamed out the headline. Vie read it with trembling flippers: _Club Penguin government makes it a compulsion for a female to be accompanied by a date to the Bollywood Party for safety purposes._ Everyone was on their phones talking with their soon-to-be dates. Luv handed her a sheet of paper

_Ak-Jim_

_Bk-Gary_

_Ice- Rookie_

_Luv- Jet Pack Guy_

_Wazz-Flamer_

_Vie-_

Said the chart. Vie sighed and drew a question mark where her date was to be.

Wazz sighed and picked up the paper and read out Spectra's column :_girls, having trouble finding a date? Why not try speed dating._ Everyone made and 'XD' grin called everyone they knew. Soon there was a huge queue outside Vie's igloo. One by one Vie interviewed them. Atlast, it was SB's turn. As soon as his interview was over Wazz scribbled out the question mark in the chart and wrote SB instead. After a few minutes he received a text from from Vie saying_ You won. congrats . go get an indigo shirt._

Somewhere in the Antarctic circle, herbert's hideout-

''Now all I need is those two penguins to put on those necklaces and poof! It becomes a video- cam!'' said Herbert laughing evilly.

''Ka –ku-ko-ke-click?'' asked Klutzy [translation: howd'ya do that?]

''oh, I forgot that a simpleton like you wouldn't understand my genius methods.'' Said Herbert.

Klutzy rolled his eyes and said,'' ky-klick-clu-cluck.'' [translation: get off your high horse.]

''Silence, Klutzy!'' said Herbert, leading him to a flip chart.'' Anyways here's how my plan works, you see, I've implanted a tiny micro-cam into each of those necklaces. When those penguins put those on, they will activate! By the time the know it, their precious island will be in my paws! MWA HAHAAHA! Said Herbert, unveiling a large white screen, about half the size of a movie projector .

''Ke-klack-klouk-klike,cluck-klaak-ku-klure-cluck- klik-klo-klake-kloik-ka-click?'' [translation: your plan sounds nice, but are sure that this won't fail like Operation: Blackout and what in the name of god is that?] asked Klutzy, pointing to the screen, which had the word ELMO written in big red letters.

''Klutzy, this plan is absolutely foolproof! I'm surprised you even had that doubt!'' said Herbert, erasing the red letters on the screen with turpentine.

Klutzy just rolled his eyes and went back into his red crab – bed.

**! #$%^&*()_+**

**So finally, a long chapter**

**:-D And by the way , guess what, I have a surprise for you! I'm planning on publishing a new story called 'The Herbot' But first I'll finish this story. My new one will be out during either December, January, February or March. And the OC's in this story will not be in my new story. And you can also submit your OC's either for this story or the future one by filling out the following form by review or PM. But remember: whether or not you submit an OC, there's a chance that you will not be one of the main characters or not even in the story because if there are a lot of reviews for OCs, all of them can't become a main charater because it would be really hard then. You can submit more than one OC, but not all of them won't make it into the story.**

**Name-**

**Gender-**

**Side-[good, evil, neutral]**

**Colour-**

**Appearance-**

**Relatives-[optional, and if you mention remember to mention whether they are an aunt or an uncle, etc. and they can be relatives to other oc's as well but you have to get their permission first and unless I hear from them that you got their permission, I'm not going to put you in my stories.]**

**Age-**

**Personality-**

**History-**

**! #%$^&*()_+**

**Question- I am a tool for injecting**

**I am a tool for swimming**

**I can be used as a sacrifice**

**I can also be used to draw**

**What am I ?**


	11. Party Preparations

Party Preparations

**Sorry for the late right guys, this chapter will be a little**

**Big because - the title has it all. and for the question, believe it or not no one was correct! Anyways the answer is a tail. The reason is because a scorpion uses its tail to inject venom. A fish uses it tail to swim. A lizard gives away its tail when being hunted as a sacrifice. And we often use hair from the tails of animals to make paint brushes. Now back to the story! **

**! #$%^&*()**

There wasn't much to the week except for going to the spa daily and staying there while getting massages or being in saunas for at least fourteen hours a day. The day would usually end Vie muttering threats of burying Wazz and Luv, digging them up, cloning them, murdering the clones, then leaving the rest for the bacteria and

Dancing on their graves while Wazz and Luv acting like " damsels in distress"

Bk would just scowl at them and Ak and Ice would give them disgusting looks.

Back in her igloo, that night, Vie was sitting on a bean bag and was looking at the sheet that Luv gave them as if she couldn't wait to rip it up.

_Eating Permits_

_Green tea_

_Fruits_

_Veggies_

_Milk_

_Lime juice_

_Remember, you are very health and self conscious._

Vie just scowled at the sheet and went back to bed.

_The next morning, Vie's bedroom….._

Vie woke up with an ''umph''. She looked at her alarm clock. It read 3 o' clock in the morning! Then she realized it was her phone than was ringing ; with a message from Wazz. _ My iggy, now! _ Screamed the message. Vie groaned and threw in her saree and the makeup for the party in a backpack. Her hair was in its natural afro state. She threw on a black jogging suit with purple stripes and a purple beanie. Then she put her puffles in a wicker basket, grabbed her backpack and teleported to Wazz's igloo. She then noticed that everyone except Wazz and Luv had bags under their eyes as long as stock bills and were dressed in jogging suits, tracksuits or just PJ's. Wazz and Luv were dressed in semi- formal wear. They scoffed and and said, '' How can you guys be dressed like this?!'' '' Its to early to be dressed'' moaned Ice.

'' yeah! We still have fifteen hours!'' said Bk. '' which is exactly why we have to get ready.'' Said Luv. ''We must make a good impression'' she insisted. ''K guys, lets ride the beat!'' said Wazz as she turned on Evanescence, Katy Perry, Kelly Clarkson, Michael Jackson and The Penguin Band. Everyone was up and running. Wazz offered to help Vie with her wild hair.

First she mixed ground o-berries in some water. Vie looked a bit baffled. ''It nourishes the hair'' she explained

In the end, it took about ten curling irons [ nine which had died in the battle of curling Vie's hair], twenty gallons of water, forty bowls of o-berry mix, eighty small packets of brown hair dye, one hundred and sixty cans of hairspray, three hundred bottles of shampoo, six hundred and forty bottles of hair shiner, one thousand and sixty bobby pins, three thousand one hundred and twenty banana clips, six thousand two hundred and forty U-pins and seven hours to make Vie's hair finally look party ready. Then they changed into their party clothes and put on their makeup.

_Meanwhile, in G's igloo…._

Everyone was getting ready. G was adjusting his bow tie. After he was done he said, ''there! All done!'' ''nuh huh'' said Flamer, the orange penguin. ''huh?'' asked G, baffled. Before he could realize it, Jim, the lime green penguin had ripped off his glasses and replaced them with contact lenses. ''Wha- ?!'' exclaimed G. '' we just want you to make a good impression on everyone, geek.'' Said Jet Pack Guy. ''C'mon guys, it's time!'' said Rookie. Then everyone looked at him as if to say ''You're right!'' and grabbed bouquets and stepped into the limo waiting outside of G's igloo.

**That's the end of this chapter! And plz review. If you review you'll get cupcakes of your choice. And the question is a good old lyric question.**

_**I got the eye of the tiger of fire! **_

**And I'm starting a truth or dare talkshow!**

**Bye!**


	12. Bollywood party Atlast!

The Bollywood party atlast!

**This chapter maybe mostly flash backs and the correct answer is ''Roar'' by Katy Perry and CCRainbowunicorn and Drifteddaisy were correct.**

'''''''''-….'',,,,,,,,,_

Everyone sat in the Limo, which was huge with the capital H. the ride would be an hour or so,[ which is a horribly long time for me since I am carsick] so everyone decided to just think about their past for a while.

[Vie's turn first]

_A little orange penguin, just around three years old was in a small rowboat. She had short black baby hair. _[ for those who don't know what baby hair is, it's the hair babies have and is really shiny and delicate]_ she was wearing a blue scarf and and orange frock, with the upper part which was orange and a darker orange for the stripes and a red-orange skirt. She was holding a teddy penguin. She realized where she was and started looking around for what was in the boat. She found a waterproof blanket, a tarp, a picnic blanket, some rope,a soccer ball, a pair of roller skates and two baskets. She opened the first basket and found out that it was filled with water, fruit juice, some candy and food. She opened the second one to find that it was filled with puffle food and…..that there was a shy little white puffle with a pink bow in its hair/fur. She waited for about an hour with the puffle in her flippers. Then the little rowboat hit a snowy beach. She noticed a few penguins here and there. There weren't much around, since it was late. She then put the stuff in the boat in a storage cabinet in the boat, Half covered the boat with the tarp, folded the picnic blanket into a pillow, wrapped herself in the water proof blanket with the puffle and went to bed. Early the next morning, she realized she had to get around more if she wanted to survive. She couldn't walk well, let alone drag the boat with her. So she tie the roller skates to the boat with the rope and also attached what seemed to be an empty barrel to the front so she could manoeuvre and grabbed a stick to help with the powering. It worked well and in a few months, surviving from the food and coins her puffle dug, the food from the basket and some other stuff she had gathered ._

_In due course, she learned how to walk and run. One day she was playing soccer with her puffle when the ball went out of bounds. She chased after it to get it. After a while the ball stopped and and landed in front of two penguins who seemed the same age as her. One was black, Had black hair and was wearing a black t-shirt with blue pants. The other on was lime green, had blonde pigtails and was wearing a lime green t-shirt with dark grey pants. They both stared at the ball as if it was an UFO.'' Sorry about that'' said the yellow penguin.'' Do you want to play with me?'' she asked. The other two agreed but said that they didn't know the rules. The yellow penguin said that she would teach them. They had fun for an hour when the other two asked when her mother would be coming. The yellow penguin replied that she lived alone and asked about theirs. The other two also replied that they were alone and that there was an empty igloo in the middle of theirs and she could use that igloo if she wanted. The yellow penguin said that she'd love to and told them to wait for a few minutes while she got her boat car. Once she arrived she helped them into the boat car and they went home. Once they got there they helped her clean the basic pink candy igloo and gave her some of their old furniture._

_Yes, they were none other than Vie, Bk and Ak. _

_[time skip to five years later]_

_Life was going well for the three, they had things to survive on as usual. One day, some lightning hit the three igloos and the three of them were gifted with magical elements. At first they were shocked. Vie got ice, Ak got earth and Bk got shadows. Soon there was a drought and they realized they had to use their elements if they wanted to survive. All schools and colleges were shut down. Then they set up shop in the town and started making sculptures. They were pretty and didn't cost much. Soon they began selling like hot cakes._

_[ time skip to five years later]_

_It had been a few weeks since the trio joined middle school. Everyday a guy called Burn would come and pester Vie so that she would be his girlfriend. One day she showed him a wooden katana sword from martial arts saying that she was not afraid to kick him with the sword. He freaked and never appeared before her again. _

_The same day in biology class, the teacher introduced three new transfer students. One was an arctic white penguin called Ice, a peach penguin called Luv or better known as Lilly and a brown penguin called Wazzella, better known as Wazz or Wazzle. The trio and the three transfer students became fast friends in no time._

[ Now Bk's turn]

_A little purple penguin, a bit older than a pookie but still a baby was floating in a tiny boat. It took her a while to notice this but soon she realized that she was all alone and started to cry uncontrollably. They say all penguins become darker in sorrow and soon became a really dark purple penguin. Soon she hit the docks of Club Penguin Island. A penguin picked her up and said, ''Hi, I'm Dancing Penguin. You seem to be just a little younger than my daughter. What is your name?'' the baby just looked at him. He took her home. Dancing Penguin's igloo was a bit messy. There were block and board games scattered on the floor. A little aqua penguin who was wearing pink pyjamas with puffle designs on them and pink bunny slippers came out of the room. Her brown hair was in a long, flowing bun. ''Daddy, what did you get home this time?'' she asked. He pointed to the little purple penguin in his flippers. ''Daddy, I don't like her.'' She said._

''_Why not, Belle?'' asked Dancing Penguin. ''She just looks stupid." Said Belle. "Well, what do you want me to do with her?" asked Dancing Penguin. Belle smiled an evil smile and said, ''Make her suffer!'' now, unlike any sane parent would either give their child a punishment or timeout or yell at them, Dancing Penguin made an evil smile and said, ''Well then, what should we make her do first?'' ''Make her clean this igloo. It's in the need of cleaning!'' said Belle as she snatched baby Bellykid from her dad's flippers. Baby Bellykid began to cry and Belle greeted her with a look of disgust. She started to slap the baby. The baby began to cry harder and ended in Belle slapping her as if she was going to die in a second. The baby continued to cry. ''Shut up your damned beak or I; the great Belle, daughter of Dancing Penguin; will slam you into the wall.'' Belle threatened. At that moment Bellykid was quiet. She sniffled a bit and then stopped. ''That's better! Now CLEAN!'' she yelled at Bellykid, plonking her onto the rock hard floor with as less drag as she could. She couldn't really do well but finally got the hang of it in a few weeks._

_One day, a few months later she was cleaning and began staring outside the window. She usually got bored and loved to daydream. Dancing Penguin waddled into the room holding Belle._

''_What is this" he asked angrily._

_Bellykid didn't answer, she was still staring out of the window._

"_Answer me!'' yelled Dancing Penguin._

_She still didn't answer; she was in her own little world._

_Belle stepped out of her dad's flippers, grabbed a spatula, went near Bellykid and slapped her with the spatula. "ANSWER HIM!'' She yelled at the top of her lungs and began to slap her with the spatula like crazy. _

_This time Bellykid paid attention and was minutes from shedding tears._

"_Don't you start!" Warned Belle._

_Bellykid held back her tears and said, ''I'm sowwy'' she still couldn't talk well, being only 2._

_Belle let out a laugh which turned into a roar of laughter. ''Sowwy? You're 'Sowwy'? Oh my goodness, how old are you? One day?'' and started slapping her with the spatula._

_Dancing Penguin, on the other flipper was curious why Bellykid wasn't as developed as his own daughter. He took her to the doctor later in that day._

''_what happened daddy?'' Belle asked when he returned._

''_she has a learning disability'' said Dancing Penguin._

_Belle twitched. ''Learning disability?!'' she repeated with a snarl._

_Henceforth, Belle has been unable to live with her sister. She lived for a few months and then ran off, leaving a note of her disappearance._

_Dancing Penguin has been avenging the disappearance of his favourite daughter since. Every time something reminded him of Belle, he would beat Bellykid black and blue. He then reduced his igloo into a basic one and, left some old and unwanted furniture, sold the rest, abandoned Bellykid, who was now permanently black due to all the bruises and scars, and left, to care for herself._

[ now Ak's turn]

_A little penguin, who was lime green was playing with a green penguin and an aqua penguin. ''Peek-a – boo!'' said the aqua penguin. The lime green penguin laughed and continued to play the game._

_[time skip to one week later.]_

''_Bye Bye, Ak. Mommy and Daddy will be back soon.'' Said the aqua penguin._

''_bye!'' said the lime green penguin. Once they left, she grabbed some paper, markers and crayons, sat on the couch, and started drawing a picture of her and her parents._

_Suddenly the igloo turned into a basic igloo and there was just non-member furniture. And she knew exactly why. Her parents were…..dead. she began to wail like crazy. Finally she got a grip of herself and taped the picture onto the igloo wall and tried to remember all what her parents taught her about surviving._

_[time skip to one week later]_

_Ak was holding a paper bag full of groceries and heading back to her igloo when she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw a black penguin with short black hair who was about her age. ''Hi. Could you please move?'' asked the black penguin politely. ''Oh, sure! What is your name?'' Ak asked. ''I'm Bellykid5. But you can call me Bk. What's yours?_

'' _I'm you can call me Ak. Let's meet sometime.''_

''_okay.'' Replied Bk._

_[Time skip to one month later.]_

_Ak and Bk were walking in a snowy patch. Suddenly a soccer ball rolled towards them. They looked at it for a while. An orange penguin came to them and apologised to them about the ball and asked them if they wanted to play with her. The duo said that they would like to but didn't know the rules. The orange penguin said that she would teach them the rules. They played for an hour or so when the duo asked why her mom wasn't here yet and she replied that she replied that she lived alone in a boat car with a white puffle called snowball. the duo then invited the orange penguin, Violetpiano or better known as Vie to live in a candy igloo near theirs. They soon became good friends and a trio._

[flash back time finished]

Turns out only Vie, Ak and Bk were the ones thinking about their past. Wazz was listening to Evanescence with her earphones, Luv was watching a Video on her phone and Ice was playing '' Legend of Zelda'' on her phone.

The limo made a stop. And they knew exactly why. They had reached the party! Vie and Ak put on their necklaces and stepped out of the limo.

_Meanwhile in Herbert's hideout….._

Herbert was laughing like a maniac. ''those silly penguins finally put on those necklaces! MVAHAHAHAHAHAHSHSHAHAHA!'' Screamed Herbert.

'' click cleek'' clicked Klutzy. [ Translation- big deal.]

Herbert went towards the big screen and turned on the projector. There, all he saw was a big, loud party. And he noticed two penguins: Victini von Loranella and her sister Patirisu, better known as Vicky and Patty . He had murdered her entire clan in an avalanche and the two of them were the only survivors. Herbert would have wrecked the entire hideout if Klutzy hadn't fired a dart at him [ the type they use to make animals go to sleep]

_Back at the party_….

Everyone was just doing their own thing. Vie was in front of the buffet, adding some rice and cottage cheese curry onto her plate. Just as she settled down on a table, she noticed two familiar penguins. One was dressed in a lavender saree and the other in a green one. They were none other than Vicky and Patty, Her friends! ''Hi guys!'' she greeted. The party was entirely spent in eating, dancing and chatting. Soon the party ended and it was time to go home. Everyone liked the party and hoped that there would be another one soon.

**That's the end of this chapter!**

**I made super long!**

**And a message to Bellykid- Yes, I did mesmerise the 5****th**** chapter of Stranded: Seperated. And why did you cut of your PM feature?!**

**Anyways here is the question:**

**True or false:**

**Herbert is evil and Belle is good.**

**Remember! You get cakes for reviewing! Ciao! **


	13. Dumb as Rookie and Puffles?

Dumb as Rookie and …. Puffles?

**Sadly, this is the last chapter and the correct answer is true and false.**

The next morning Vie's igloo…

''WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!

Yelled Vie. Everyone woke up with a start. Except Luv and Wazz.

Vie then started to poke them with the fireplace poker. ''Wake up, scallywags! We gotta go shopping for Halloween! ''

After a few more pokes from the poker, Wazz and Luv woke up.

Vie was already dressed: she was wearing a black hoodie with jeans and red high-tops. In fact, she was bouncing like Rookie once he gets hyper, which was rare to happen to Vie. They groaned and got dressed and then they went to the clothes shop and chose their costumes : Vie was a witch and Bk was a vampire. Ice was a yeti.( she originally was going to be a polar bear, but changed her mind to getting a yeti costume due to the fear of being recognized as Herbert) Ak was a werewolf and Wazz was werecat. Last but no least, Luv was a sheep, I mean a medusa.

_Back in Vie's igloo_…..

Everyone was holding bags the size of penguins. ''Rule number one: Anyone mentions anything about fairies or pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows or any trash like that; I will personally come and _cull_ them.'' Said Vie

''Yay! Tomboys:1; Girls: 0!'' squealed Bellykid in happiness.

''Rule number two: IGGY MAKEOVER TIME!'' Yelled Vie

''TOMBOYS:2; GIRLS:0'' squealed Bellykid .

In a matter of exactly two point one seconds, Vie's spare igloo became the ULTIMATE HAUNTED HOUSE AND A POOKIE'S NIGHTMARE! Everyone went to their igloos and did the same. Then Vie ordered pizza and brought out a bunch of horror movies and the trailer of the Halloween Party 2013.

_Meanwhile, with Wazz…_

Wazz was waddling to Vie's igloo while listening to ''My Immortal'' by Evanescence[Why can't she just teleport?! Oh wait, if she did this story would be dangerously tweaked!]. Then she tripped on something which happened to be…a newspaper? There was a picture of Rookie, who was wearing an orange shirt printed with black bats on the front page. _ROOKIE: IN CHARGE OF HALLOWEEN PARTY 2013!_ Screamed the headline. She immediately rushed to Vie's igloo. Everyone looked at her and asked her why she was out of breath. ''Oh fish, don't you guys read the paper anymore?!'' she asked waving the paper in their face. '' WHAT?! SOMEONE AS DUMB AS ROOKIE IS IN CHARGE?!'' Yelled Vie. ''now that was a bit rude.'' Said Bellykid. '' I'm just shocked.'' Said Vie. ''Oh, and one more thing guys,'' Said Luv, picking up the paper. ''turns out that there is a colour vote before the party.'' She said with a smirk. Vie said '' Oh well, that doesn't cancel the horror fiasco.'' She said. '' Let's check out the colours!'' she said as she flipped to the page with the article. ''Hmmm, _dark black, light purple and rainbow. Every voter will get a puffle of their choice from the colours ._ _The dark black puffle has a secret a secret agent personality. The light purple puffle has a tomboyish personality. _'' read Vie. ''Oooh! I'm gonna adopt a rainbow puffle and name it ''Secrese''!'' said Wazz. ''I'm going to adopt rainbow as well and name it ''Memory''.'' Said Luv. ''Light P for me, I'll name it '' Grape''.'' Said Ak. ''Me two! I'll name it ''Blizzard''.'' Said Ice. ''I'll go for Dark Black and name it ''Kagekaze'' which means ''shadow wind'' in Japanese!.'' Said Vie. '' Dark B for me too! Make it ''Agent''.'' Said Bk. ''Now for the horror fiasco!'' said Vie as she pumped her fist into the air. ''We have to call Rookie and tell him not to screw up, remember, Anime freak?'' said Ice. Vie was a little annoyed by the fact that Ice used her Fishbook name instead of her real name. She got an anime sweat drop, sighed and called Rookie. ''Don't screw up, Blah, blah, blah and blah and Ice wants to speak to you'' she said as she flippered the phone to Ice. While Vie got snacks, Ice was busy drilling Rookie about the importance of being in charge of Halloween. They first started out with ''The Mummy'' series.

While they were watching the scene in which Rick was fighting Imhotep, Vie was yelling; ''THAT'S IT, RICK! SEND IMHOTEP INTO THE AFTER- AFTERLIFE!'' she yelled. After that they watched the trailer. Vie and Bk paused the video at 00:7. They saw Herbert holding a book on puffles and standing behind a tree. ''Oh my….'' Said Ak and Ice. ''….God'' Completed. After that it was a _total _ panic attack in the igloo. Only Vie and Bk were sitting on the couch and staring at each other. ''Isn't this the exact same thing that happened last year?'' asked Vie. ''Yes.'' Said Bk. ''Look at the bright side! We're gonna have a nice, calm vacation in Hawella Island!'' Said Bk, who was obviously in august. ''Actually, I'm willing to quit the vacation. We're agents. remember? We are the guardians and protectors of club penguin.'' Said Vie. ''Yeah…'' said Bk. ''Everyone calm down.'' Said Vie as she got up from the couch. ''We are agents and we will do this like agents.'' Said Vie. ''We must alert the EPF now!'' she said. As they teleported to the EPF HQ, they noticed that Vicky and Patty were there as well. Vie and gang were wearing their inventory backpacks and their puffles were in a compartment in their inventories. Cuddles, better known as CC was there in her stealth uniform along with Vicky and Patty who were wearing their inventory backpacks with their puffles and were wearing EPF agent uniforms. Vie and Ak were in their stealth uniforms, Bk and Luv were in their tactical uniforms and Wazz and Ice were in their comm Uniforms. G asked what was going on when half the HQ was ripped by god knows what. All the agents braced their selves for impact. And the giant creature was a giant robotic-*insert static here*

**Oh no, what happened? Find out in my next story '' Operation: Puffle Begins''. Also there was a typing error in the last chapter. In Vie's past ''orange'' was used only once. Please note that it really is orange instead of yellow. And please review with your favourite moments! **


End file.
